


It Was Only a Kiss

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Iruka has been tutoring Gai in seals and paper bombs all while trying to crush the urge to kiss him. He fails. Spectacularly.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	It Was Only a Kiss

Gai was a surprisingly quiet evening companion. He would often sit and meditate while Iruka graded papers. Other times he would practice katas with slow movements in the cramped space of Iruka’s livingroom. Their evening tradition had started several months ago. Gai had approached him about making paper bombs and seals. The taijutsu master struggled with both despite constant practice with them. Iruka couldn't resist such a gracious ask for help. Iruka had been too flattered to offer anything but a flustered ascent.

It had become a regular part of both their schedules. Gai would appear on Tuesdays and Fridays as Iruka was leaving the academy. He would run circles around Iruka, sometimes literally, as they walked to Iruka’s apartment. Other times he would appear with bags of groceries, which he would use as weights, doing arm curls as they walked. They would cook together before Gai’s lessons. Gai cooking and Iruka quizzing him on the previous lesson, cleaning behind him all the while. The visits have been getting longer with Gai staying to chat late into the night. Gai was a passionate and engaging conversationalist. He had a good deal of common sense despite his effervescent personality.

Evenings with Gai had become the highlight of Iruka’s week. Iruka knew he was digging himself into a hole that might crush him when it collapsed. He knew he should be wary. Concerned that Gai of all people had slotted into his life with ease. Gai, who was more personality and strangeness than any other ninja in Konoha. Which was saying something when both Kakashi and Jiraiya existed. But Iruka couldn't seem to find it in himself to put some distance between them. He liked the company. Gai's company. He was vibrant and enthusiastic. He made Iruka laugh and smile. He was fun and unendingly positive. And strong, a fact which Iruka had been trying not to notice but well, spandex didn't hide much of anything. It didn't hide the breadth of his shoulders or the strength of his biceps. And it didn't hide the thickness of his thighs or shape of his ass. It hid next to nothing but Iruka still wanted to peel it from his skin then taste him all over.

"Iruka, are you all right?" Gai asked. He had, unfortunately, stopped doing squats, depriving Iruka of the sight of his flexing thighs. It was really unfairly distracting the way the man would just start to work out when they were together, oblivious to what sight of his taut, sweaty body did to Iruka.

"Um, yes? What was I saying?" Iruka asked. He hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt.

“You were discussing the order in which seals must be written for a cascading paper bomb tag.” Gai studied him. “Are you sure you’re alright, Iruka? Your face is red and you seem distracted. Are you unwell?”

Gai crowded into Iruka’s space, forcing Iruka back into the corner between the short counter next to the stove and the spot that held the dish rack. Iruka had the towel he was using to dry the dishes clutch in front of him like a shield. Gai pressed the back of his hand to Iruka’s forehead. Gai’s brow was furrowed and his gaze intense. Iruka licked his lips, thinking about pressing closer to Gai.

“I’m fine,” Iruka replied. He knew he sounded breathless but well, his brain was working overtime, torturing his libido, winding it up. There were so many images of Gai dressed and not that ran through Iruka’s head on nights like this. It was a miracle he could focus at all. Iruka put the cloth aside. Gai had frowned as he watches Iruka’s hands try to strangle the piece of cloth. Iruka didn’t want the other man to take nervous fiddling as a sign of irritation.

“I hope, Iruka, that you aren’t just saying that because you feel like you need to entertain me. I can come back another time. You don’t need to push yourself to help me when you’re ill.”

Gai said it so earnestly Iruka was a little swept away. Gai was so _charming_. His looked worried and caring all at once. His eyebrows pinched, his mouth turned down, a small line of sweat on his upper lip that Iruka wanted to lick away. Evening stubble was dark on his jaw. Iruka wanted to feel it rubbing roughly against his skin scratching it up, marking him. Iruka shook his head, smiling at Gai in a way that probably made him look love drunk.

"I just, really want to kiss you," Iruka said.

Iruka sucked in an audible breath. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He was a horny, infatuated idiot. Iruka wished he could use wood release so that his floor could open up and swallow him. It could save him from humiliation.

Suddenly the only thing Iruka could see was Gai’s face. It was so very close to his own. Iruka forgot to breathe with Gai's sharp gaze boring into him. Iruka licked his lips. Gai moved slowly. Painfully slowly. The great glaciers that had once covered the continent moved faster but finally, Gai’s lips brushed his. Iruka couldn’t stop the faint trembling through his body. Iruka returned the soft brush of lips and then chased it with his tongue. They kissed, really kissed after that. With their mouths worked against each other, warm and wet and consuming. That he should have blurted out his stupid kissing thoughts ages ago rolled through Iruka’s mind. Iruka silently mourned the missed kisses and made a good effort to make up for it. The kiss went on for ages, long enough for Iruka to start feeling a little weak-kneed.

Iruka gave Gai a gentle push back, just a few inches between them. Gai watched him intently. Iruka could see the hesitation and the worry Gai was trying to hide. Iruka jumped up onto the kitchen counter and grinned. He reached with his arms and legs to haul Gai back to him. Iruka smiled before moving in for a kiss. Iruka let his eyes slide shut and let himself get lost in the kiss. He blocked out everything but the taste of Gai’s mouth, the feel of their tongues working together, the blunt shape of his teeth. Iruka hummed happily as Gai’s mouth worked against his.

Gai moaned and Iruka opened his eyes enough to take in the sight of Gai, his eyes screwed shut and his forehead wrinkled almost like he was in pain. Iruka eased the kiss back a bit and turned his attention to squirming against Gai who was pressed tightly to him. Gai’s hands moved restlessly over Iruka’s thighs, gripping, then sliding from knee to hip. Iruka wiggled to the edge of the counter so Gai could press closer. He had started to rut into Iruka’s spread thighs and Iruka moaned at the feeling of it. They were so close. Gai tugged Iruka closer by his hips. He made a growling noise low in his throat. Iruka moaned in answer and tugged roughly at Gai’s hair.

It hadn't been close enough for Gai whose strong hands were holding Iruka up with a bruising grip on his ass. Gai had lifted him completely off the counter to bring them closer together. Iruka squirmed his hips, trying to rub his dick against Gai’s hard body. After a few moments of grinding on each other with Iruka held up only by Gai’s hands, there was a flat, solid surface at Iruka’s back. Gai was rutting against him, crushing him into what Iruka thought might be the fridge. The hard, hot pressure of Gai pressing into him was amazing. Iruka moaned and chased the feel of it with his hips. Gai was grunting with his thrusts and Iruka thought he might just come in his pants like a teenager. The fridge (which had switched on during their make-out session, confirming Iruka’s suspicion) let out an ominous, repeating, clunking noise. It took a few more filthy, open mouth kisses and rough thrusts of Gai’s hips for Iruka to realize it was the sound of the fridge hitting the wall.

Iruka broke the kiss.

“Bed. We’re going to do this in a bed.”

Gai nodded once, before carrying Iruka like he weighed nothing on the short trip to the bedroom.

Gai laid him out carefully on the bed.

“You are very beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Iruka said, softly.

Iruka reached out and ran a hand over Gai’s forearm. Without any warning, he pulled Gai down on top of him. Gai went easily. If he hadn’t wanted to move, Iruka was sure there would have been no way he could have forced the issue. They kissed again but this time there was no build-up or easing in. The kisses were hungry and biting. Desperate. Iruka clawed at the material covering muscular shoulders and arms. He roughly bit Gai’s lower lip then kissed him deeply, working his tongue in and trying to lay claim to him. Gai responded by shifting and settling between Iruka’s legs. He ran his hands from Iruka’s knees, down his thighs to cup his ass and squeeze. Iruka moaned at the feeling of Gai grinding their bodies together. He rolled his hips, then started rocking. Iruka moaned at the pleasure of Gai thrusting against him. Iruka shifted his grip to claw at Gai’s back but that stupid fucking spandex was in the way.

Iruka pushed and shoved at Gai, moving him all the while kissing him. Because Iruka didn’t want to stop now that he had been given the chance to taste. Finally, Iruka had manoeuvered them so he was straddling Gai’s waist. He broke the kiss to look down at Gai. His hair was wild from Iruka sinking his hands in and pulling. His lips were shiny and swollen. And his eyes were dark and burned, making Iruka shiver.

Iruka pulled a kunai from his flack jacket and grabbed a handful of Gai’s spandex. Iruka did it slowly enough, that Gai could have stopped him at any point, Gai didn’t make any sort of protest so Iruka cut a slice into the material. Iruka tossed the kunai aside and pulled off his flack jacket to follow it to the floor of his bedroom. He put his hands into the slit and pulled. The tearing was loud in the room that was only filled with the sounds of them panting. Gai’s chest was broad, Iruka had known that thanks to the man’s choice in clothing but bare, there was a smattering of dark hair in the centre and dozens of scars. Iruka wanted to kiss each one. Iruka dove in to seal his mouth around a nipple that was already pebble with interest and sucked. Gai sunk a hand into Iruka’s hair. It didn’t pull him away so Iruka went to work. He licked and bit and sucked the nipple and skin around it all the while listening to Gai’s hitching breathing and grunts and moans. Iruka felt a gentle tugging on his hair and looked up only to feel his hair fall from free. Gai showed Iruka the hair tie around his fingers before flinging it off somewhere in the room. Iruka grinned.

Gai sunk his hand into Iruka’s hair again and took a rough handful. Iruka moaned and humped against Gai’s leg. He pulled Iruka back up to his mouth for a long, tongue heavy kiss. Iruka tried to pull away but Gai’s grip didn’t let him get far.

“I want to taste you more,” Iruka said. Gai shuttered and released his grip.

Iruka grinned evilly. “Don’t worry, you can still hold on. In fact, you might need to.”

Iruka took Gai’s hand and tangled it into his hair. Gai gripped it obediently. Iruka moved to put his mouth back to work but Gai’s grip stopped him. Iruka moaned and his eyes slid shut. Gai pulled at his hair experimentally, forcing Iruka to arch his neck.

“Yes,” Iruka sighed. He opened his eyes and licked his lips. Gai watched him carefully.

“Yes,” Iruka said again to make sure Gai understood.

Gai reached up with his free hand to stroke Iruka’s cheek. Iruka nuzzled at the hand. Unable to resist, Iruka flicked his tongue out to taste Gai’s hand. The hand slipped away to stroke Iruka’s throat. It should have made Iruka nervous having Gai’s hand around his throat. Iruka only felt safe and turned on. So very turned on. Gai’s hand slid lower, flicking a nipple with the ragged edge of his thumbnail then trailing down to Iruka’s stomach. Iruka shivered at the attention.

Iruka gave no warning before attacking Gai’s other nipple. The abrupt movement pulled at the hair in Gai’s grip but Gai was fast and adjusted his hold to let Iruka do what he wanted. Iruka was even rougher this time, sinking his teeth in then latching onto the side, sucking up a deep purple mark. Gai moaned through it all, his hips rocking against Iruka’s. When Iruka was satisfied with his work. The nipple pebbled and taught, the skin around it littered with bites and bruises, he moved his attention down Gai’s chest. He licked at the shape of his pecs then shifted his mouth to the line of hair that led to Iruka’s ultimate destination. He weaved his tongue around it, pausing to play with Gai’s belly button, dropping his tongue in to hear Gai squeak of surprise then bit at it to watch his stomach muscles flex. Iruka growled in Irritation when his mouth hit spandex.

Iruka ripped the offending material all the way to Gai’s crotch. He was surprised to find Gai wearing briefs and gratified to see they were just a bit damp with precum. Iruka mouthed at the shape of Gai’s erection through the underwear. He nuzzled at it until he came to the head and sucked at the tip through the underwear. Gai’s groan made him shiver. Iruka whimpered at the feeling of Gai’s large hand grabbing his hair in a rough grip. Iruka went obediently when Gai tugged him back up so they could kiss even if he did mourn the loss of Gai’s dick at his mouth. They kissed messy and deep, Gai using his grip on Iruka’s hair to put Iruka into whatever position he wanted. Gai broke the kiss.

“Please take your clothes off. I want to see all of you.”

Iruka nodded and stood. He pulled his shirt over his head.

“You are incredibly beautiful, Iruka.”

The words were barely there but they still made Iruka blush. Iruka leaned down to kiss Gai again, taken by how sweet and sincere he looked even while horny and somehow already naked in Iruka’s bed. Iruka had the faint thought that a taijutsu specialist could strip wildly fast but it was chased away by the fact that Gai’s strong hands were in Iruka’s pants cupping his ass and squeezing. Gai helped Iruka shed the rest of his clothes and settle back on the bed. Iruka ended up between Gai’s legs, Their mouths moving against each other. Iruka pulled away to lick at Gai’s chin, evening stubble rough against his tongue. Gai nipped at Iruka’s ear, making him squirm. They rocked together and panted. Gai worked a hand between them, running his finger along Iruka’s dick to his balls. He rolled them in his hand making Iruka shudder and moan. Gai pulled his hand away and Iruka growled in frustration. Gai grinned and licked his palm then gave Iruka’s dick a few rough tugs.

“Not enough,” Gai said.

He pulled his hand back up and offered it to Iruka. Iruka licked at it, taking the opportunity to suck Gai’s thumb into his mouth. Gai only allowed him a few bobbing sucks before pulling his hand away. Iruka kissed Gai deeply and moaned at the feeling of a scarred hand wrapped around his dick. Gai used firm, even strokes and just the right amount of grip. Iruka whined when Gai stopped his hand.

“Both of us together,” Gai said.

“Oh yes,” Iruka breathed.

He fumbled around behind the headboard for the small box where he kept his lube. Iruka managed not to shake too badly as he poured the lube on his hand. The sight of Gai, naked and hard in his bed was making his mind go in so many directions. Iruka grinned at Gai before reaching down to coat his dick with slick. Iruka licked his lips at the sight of Gai’s eyes sliding shut and his tongue peeking out to touch his upper lip. Iruka stroked him slowly, memorizing the shape and weight of him. Iruka was so focused on Gai in his hand he jumped a little when his dick was touched.

“Did I startle you?” Gai asked,

“It’s fine. Keep going. If you stop I’m tossing you out of this bed,” Iruka threatened.

Gai chuckled even as he did stop. Iruka whined. Gai pushed Iruka’s hand away from him. Iruka reigned in the urge nip at him. Gai took them both in hand, his thumb rubbing little circles at the slit in Iruka’s dick.

“Together,” Gai said.

Iruka nodded, catching up to Gai’s intentions and joined his hand with Gai’s. Iruka braced his other arm on the bed over Gai’s head and began to work his hips. Gai was rocking into the tight sleeve of their hands and the combination of friction and heat was wearing away at Iruka’s control. Iruka found himself moaning with every thrust. His breathing jagged and desperate. Gai was making low noises and the fingers of his free hand had found their way to viciously clench one of Iruka’s ass cheeks. The rough bite was pushing Iruka fast in his thrusts. Iruka was so close he could taste orgasm on his tongue. It was bubbling out of him. Iruka pressed his face into the meat of Gai’s shoulder and sunk his teeth into the flesh as he screamed. Gai made a low strangled noise and Iruka could feel the bite of nails clawing his ass.

Scratches and bruises, Iruka thought with a dull sense of satisfaction. He would have Gai’s marks all over him. Iruka trembled then collapsed on top of Gai.

They were breathing raggedly, Iruka sprawled out over Gai.

“That was certainly more than a kiss,” Gai observed. Iruka couldn’t help it, he started to giggle which turned into full-on laughter. Iruka rolled off Gai to lay on his back next to the other man.

“Definitely,” Iruka agreed. He looked at Gai from the corner of his eye. The taijutsu used had turned his head so he could focus all of his attention on Iruka. Iruka turned his head so he could look him in the eye. “Would you like to spend the night? It’s Friday and I don’t have to work tomorrow.” Iruka stroked a hand down Gai’s arm. Gai was not a man for fickle intentions but they had sort of skipped a good deal of the middle part of the relationship. Although Iruka couldn’t find the need to complain or even worry. Gai was a fantastic man and any relationship with him was bound to be fantastic as well. Gai smiled at him and caught Iruka’s hand in his own. “We can have a few more, more than a kiss, episodes?”

Gai let out a low, rumbling sigh as he stretched that made Iruka’s toes curl. “Yes, that sounds nice.”

Gai pulled Iruka’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. It was such a sweetly romantic gesture that the need to taste the man all over returned with a vengeance.

“After all, there are a few kisses I didn’t get to give you yet and I’m curious about a taijutsu users stamina.”

The grin Iruka gave Gai was hungry. And he eyelash fluttered in the type of flirtation that bordered on ridiculous. Gai shook his head and hauled Iruka in to rest on his chest.

“Rest for now and I’ll show you the true extent of my stamina.”

Gai probably thought it sounded like a threat. Iruka was delighted. A little less so when he had to call into work on Monday because he could barely bend at the waist. But it was his own fault. He had, after all, poked the beast.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Ba-dum-tss for the double entendre of the last line. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a little fluff piece but Iruka was so thirsty while I was writing that this happened.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
